Fifteen Going on Eighteen
by bumblebeesrcool1
Summary: It was the summer time in a small town in Arlington, Kentucky. Where the Love of a life time bloomed. Her name was Miley, and his was Nick. He was the son of a rich family; his father was from old southern money. She didn’t have a penny to her name..


**It was the summer time in a small town in Arlington, Kentucky. Where the Love of a life time bloomed. Her name was Miley, and his was Nick. He was the son of a rich family; his father was from old southern money. She didn't have a penny to her name..**

Chapter One- "Is this really what I come down to?"

"Oh, Look Mile, he's staring at you!" Demi said, we we're walking to school, it was the last day before summer and we we're excited.

"No he's not," Looks at Demi. "Stop, now you're staring!" I tried to walk faster but Demi was pulling me back.

Then it happened, He stared walking our way and stopped right in front of us.

"Excuse me Miss," Those we're the word's that made me fall in love. "I believe you dropped something," I began looking around.

"Well are you going to tell me what I dropped? Or can we get walking; we're going to be late." I pretended not to notice the smile growing big as the anger in my voice became clearer.

"I'll tell you if you come to the carnival with me Sunday night."

"Uh, try not, please. I'm going to be late." Demi excuse herself silently, I Didn't noticed she was gone at all.

"Well, Fine." He began to walk away

I sighed and walked after him, "Excuse me?"

"Yes Ma'am?" He smiled a heart stopping smile

"Fine, I'll go." He looked surprised.

"My Name's Nick."

"I'm Miley, Why are you here in Arlington?" I asked him, it sounded more like an accusation.

"We're staying at my aunt's summer home." He was rich, really rich.

"Well, why would you want a date with me? I'm guessing you could have any girl in the world. Why me?" I wanted to see how smooth he was, how he would get out of my questions.

"One, Your breath taking, two yes your right, but I want you, and three your beautiful" He was amazing; I was falling in love with him.

I sighed. "Now, Nick what did I drop?" He smiled as he walked to his car.

"Your smile." He laughed and got in his car.

I walked up to his car and knocked on the window, he rolled it down. "What time should I be ready?" I said in an innocent tone.

"5:30," He grabbed my hand and kissed it right before he drove away. He was smooth, real smooth.

Sunday, At 4:30

I took the curling iron out of my hair and sighed. "Demi, it's no use. I look horrible!" I plopped myself onto my bed. "Dem, his rich, real rich. He comes from old southern money! Their at his aunt's summer home for god's sake! A summer home! We only have one home and can barely pay the mortgage."

She hugged me and pulled me up off the bed, "Babe, you look fantastic!" She pulled me over to the mirror and smiled at me. "You're beautiful."

She was my best friend; I loved her like my sister. "Thanks,"

There was a knock suddenly at the door. Demi looked out the window. "It's him, he's early!" She laughed and pulled me to the front door, "You look ah-making!" she smiled and left out the back door.

I opened the front door and smiled, "You're early?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I would have been late otherwise" He smiled that breathtaking smile again, the one that made my heart stop every time.

I Smiled as he handed me the flowers he had gotten me, "I'll put these away, don't move," I smiled and walked into the other room and put them in a vice.

"I wouldn't dare" I think I heard him say as I exited the room.

The car ride was short, but the conversation made it seem longer.

"So, how old are you Miley?" He asked.

"I'm 15 & you?" I was so curious, he was handsome, with his curly brown hair, and his dark brown eyes, and I was falling and falling fast.

He smiled, "That's not important." He liked the fact he was now in control. He then pulled into the parking lot for the carnival.

"Come on, how old are you?" I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Miley, Let me have one secret." He looked at me and sighed; he took the keys out of the ignition and got out. He walked around to Miley's side and opened the door; he gave her his hand so she could get out of his high truck.

"I guess we're all entitled to one secret," As we walked around we talked, I learned that he was the son of a New York big shot banker and that he loved cotton candy.

"Nick?" I asked him in a casual tone as we got onto the Farris wheel.

"Yes?"

"How long are you here? I mean In Arlington?" The ride began, swaying the gondola as we went higher and higher.

"Until the end of summer." As we approached the top of the wheel to ride stopped, probably to let someone on or off, I wasn't paying much attention. He took that time to move a strand of my hair from my face, then he grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me, it was a peaceful yet powerful kiss. It was complete bliss that is until he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." He moved his hands from my face and back to his lap.

"No, no, that was," I was searching for the right word. "Wonderful." I layed my head on this chest, "it was wonderful." He lifted his left arm from his lap and wrapped it around me, he was warm.

When the ride ended we went to his car, he opened the door for me and he got in himself, as we began driving he asked me something that took my off guard.

He whispered, "Do you want to go somewhere where we can be alone?"

"Yes," I nodded, and then she turned off the main road and on to a dark side road. I trusted him, I knew I loved him from the very second we met eyes. He went father and father down that narrow road, he stopped just before the road dead ended and turned his body to face me.

"Miley?" He said as the shut the car off.

"Yes?" I began to stutter on the last letter.

He reached over and pushed a lock of hair out of face. "You're so beautiful."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," He laughed, Oh I loved his laugh.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?" he asked, He already knew my answer. He leaned in a kissed me passionately, and pushed me against the car door, I wrapped my arms around him and let his tongue enter my mouth, he began messaging my tongue with his, he was getting aroused I could feel it, that's why he pulled away. He looked at me with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I swear. I wasn't intending on doing anything else but kiss you."

"No, its fine," I laughed abet. "At least I know you like what I'm doing"

He laughed along with her; He was falling in love to. She could see it.

"Miley, you're like my other half." He laughed at himself. "I mean, you're like the part of me I couldn't fine, not until now."

She smiled, "I feel the same way."

They we're driving home now, they talked about how much they enjoyed being with each other and how they both hated their parents, and how much they we're falling for each other.

As he walked her to her front door she grabbed his hand and got up on her toes to kiss him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. They pulled away, "Nick would you like you come in and have a snack?" he laughed and nodded.

I opened the door and let him in; we walked to the kitchen in silence then we saw my dad, "Dad? It's passed mid-nigh, why are you up?" I was confused, he never waited up.

"Well," He then notices the man standing behind me, "Who might you be?" He sounded mad that I had let him in the house.

"I'm Nick," there was a smile in his voice when she began to talk again, "Miley's Boyfriend." I was so happy to hear those words come out of his mouth; I wanted to take him on the table, right then and there.

"Oh, Really now?" He was unconvinced. "Then why haven't I heard of you until now?" That was a cheap shot to hurt Nick, if in fact I'd been keeping him a secret or something.

"That's cause," I began but Nick grabbed my arm and shut me up.

"That is because we have just became, boyfriend and girlfriend, you're the first to know Mr. Mize." How did he know my last name? I looked at him confused.

"Fine, Have him gone by 1:30 Smiles," My dad left the room and headed upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door.

As I sat down at the table Nick could see that was thinking so he just sat down across from me. "You Okay?"

"Yeah," I looked at him. "How do you know my last name?" I laughed, I sounded paranoid.

He laughed along with me. "Mile, It's on your front door," He smiled.

"Oh," I blushed. He laughed.

"Well," He stood up. "My Mom's probably wondering where I am,"

I Stood up also, "Yeah," He took my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. When he pulled away he was surprised, "What?"

"You're so beautiful," I smiled; he then kissed me again, now with more power. All of a sudden I was on the kitchen counter, he was holding me so tight in his arms I felt like I couldn't breathe, but liked it. He started to kiss my neck when I had to pull away from him, "What's wrong?" He asked silently, as if I'd hurt his feelings that I pulled away.

"My father, He's just upstairs." It was a sad excuse. But my mom always told me, 'leave 'em wanting more'.

He laughed, "I Can be silent," and he headed for my neck again.

"Well, maybe I like to be loud," I smiled seductively. "We should finish this when we're alone." I smiled again.

"Good point," He laughed. "But, what makes you think there's going to be a next time?" He laughed again.

"Nick," I laughed too. "Pick me up tomorrow at 12:30, We're going somewhere," I started to walk away and his arms we're suddenly around my waist pulling me back, he kissed my ear lobe, then my neck, then my shoulder.

He then whispered, "Okay," and then walked out the front door.

I wanted to chase after him, to make him stay with me tonight. I wanted to be with him forever. I walked to my room, changed into my pajamas and headed into my bed.

At 12:30 I heard something on my window; I walked over and saw that nick was throwing pebbles. I opened the window, "Nick! I meant 12:30 p.m."

He laughed at his mistake. "Well I couldn't bear to be away!" He laughed, "Can't you take us where you wanted to go now?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess." I looked at my clothes. "Just let me change out of my PJ's." I changed so fast into my pale pink sweater and my jeans, I laughed at myself as I walked down the stairs, I couldn't believe I was sneaking out. I've never done it before and a boy, a man was making me. I swung open the door and his lips we're on mine in a second, he pushed me against the open door frame. "Nick," he stopped and looked at me, "My father," He had the 'Oh, Yeah' look on his face.

He sighed. "Is where we're going a place where we can be alone?" I smiled. Then he picked me up and took me to the truck. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" I got into the car and he did as well and we began driving.

"Yes, ofcouse it's a yes." He smiled and reached over and grabbed my hand, his we're warm and soft.

"So," he glanced over at me, "Where at we headed toots?" I laughed at his nickname he gave me.

"The place where we we're before? The side road?" I Smiled. "It was so romantic." He smiled at me and drove on, I haddent noticed I was asleep till Nick was next to me with his arms around me in the bed of his truck looking at the sky. I looked up at him to see he was smiling, "What are you smiling about?"

He looked down at me, "You know, you're a really heavy sleeper," He laughed. "Someone might take advantage of you," He laughed again.

I nodded and put my head on his chest looking up at the night sky, "Yep, someone might, not you though,"

He looked at me just then, "and why is that?"

I smiled proudly, "Because I trust you." He looked at me and smiled.

Over The next few weeks Nick and I we're inseparable. We spent ever second together, and tonight was the night I was going to tell him I loved him.

As we we're driving to 'our spot' down that narrow one lane street he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I loved him, and I was going to show him how much I did tonight. He stopped just inches from where the road stopped and grabbed the basket full of food I had packed from the trucks floor and got out of the truck. He put the basket in the bed of the truck, then walked around and let me out. He gave me his hand; I took it and hoped out of the large truck.

"Nick?" I asked as he was helping me into the bed of the truck, after I was in he climbed in himself and sat next to me.

"Yeah," He said as I leaned into him, laying my head on his chest, I could feel his breathing, it was slow.

I sat up and looked at him. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. Then pulled away as suddenly as he had kissed me. "Miley, I Love you too," He was sad all of a sudden, I could see it in his eyes.

"What?" He turned his head away. "What is it?" I made him face me.

"I'm leaving in 2 weeks." He said. "We can't be together."

I was on the verge of tears. "Says who?"

"My father. He told me to break it off with you tonight." I let the tears rush down my face.

"You're—you're not listening to him are you?" He didn't answer. "Are you!?"

He was tearing up too. "Mile, Explain to me how we we're going to work out anyway?"

"New York is a 4 hour drive, we can still be together." He looked away.

"I'm not heading to New York mile." He let a tear fall the wiped it away.

I broke down then, my world came crashing down.

I woke up the next morning thinking last night's events we're just a dream. It never happened. Nick would never do that, He Loved me. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. My dad was sitting at the table; usually he would be at work at this time of the morning.

"Dad?" I looked at him strangely. "Why are you home?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Like I was going to leave you like this. Sweet heart, you're a mess." I was confused.

"Like what dad?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hunny, I could hear you all night. You we're crying and yelling Nick's name." I was now aware that last night's dream wasn't really a dream. That's when I broke down crying again.

The Next Few days are still a blur to me. Demi says I never talked, Never laughed, never did anything. It was like Nick had taken a part of me & that part was my will to live. It's not like I would kill myself if someone left me alone to long, but I did think strongly of killing myself, but how would that help? My father needed me.

My Mother killed herself when I was ten. I thought maybe if I did indeed kill myself, He would think he was to blame. I've also thought of drowning myself, a car accident? Cut my own breaks? But that sounded too drastic, and they would find my finger prints on the breaks so they would know I wanted it to happen. Either way, Dad ends up alone. I can't be the cause of that.

Friday morning I was walking into town to get some milk that was the first time I saw Nick after the 'break up'. He was wearing the brown shirt he wore on our first date, and blue jeans. He could be wearing a brown paper bag and still look amazingly handsome. I was trying to sneak in and out of the store before he saw me but I wasn't fast enough.

"Miley!" He yelled. He was across the street, he ran over. "Hey, How are you doing?" he moved a lock of my hair out of my face.

I hit his hand away. "I'm fine." I looked at him sourly. He looked down then back up at me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's better off this way." Tears then entered my eyes I fought to keep them back.

"How is it better if we're not together?"

"Mile," he looked down. "I'm sorry. There was no other choice."

Then the flood gates opened. "There's always a choice." I sighed and looked up at him. "Nick, do you love me?"

"Ofcouse," He then hugged me and held me tight.

I laid my head on his chest; wetting his shirt with my tears. "Then please, don't leave me." I sounded so needy; I hated how he made me feel so vulnerable, so childish.

"Miley," he pulled me away from his chest. "I Love you."

The tears fell faster and faster. "Stay."

He looked at me, Tears now in his eyes. "Okay," he said.

"I'll be at your house at 12:30 a.m." he smiled. "Be ready." Then he bent down and kissed me.

I put my hair in a pony and waited by my window. At exactly 12:30 he pulled up in his huge truck, I'm guessing he saw me by the window because he stuck his hand out of the car window and waved. I ran down the stairs and out the door and into the truck. He pulled out of the drive fast and flew down the highway. When we finally reached our spot, he took the keys out of the ignition and sat there.

"Nick?" I moved into the middle seat and put my head on his shoulder.

"What?" He kissed my head and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him.

"This, this is wrong." I looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not who you think I am." I was getting scared.

"Excause me? By that you mean?"

"I'm 18. I'm going to college." He sighed.

I moved back to the passenger seat. "18? Wow."

He put his head on the steering wheel. "I know it's wrong. When I first asked you out, you looked 17."

I Nodded. I got that a lot. I'm pretty old looking.

"By the time you told me you're real age I was already in love with you." He looked down. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm like some kind of pervert."

I laughed. "Age is just a number you know."

"If I we're 30 would you feel the same way?"

I flinched. "You're 30!?"

He laughed "No, No. I'm 18, I swear."

I looked at him. "Where are you headed to collage?" I looked down.

"The University of Chicago." He reached over and lifted up my face.

I moved his hand away. "Nick, you're 18. What—what we've been doing, It's illegal."

He sighed. "No, it's not. I haven't done anything but kiss you."

I looked down and tears started falling. "Nick, the night we broke up, I was planning on doing something more than kissing. Would—would you have done it?"

He looked at me. "The truth?"

I looked up at him. "The truth." I confirmed.

He sighed. "I would want to, but I don't think I could. Just like I want to now."

"No one has to know." I eyed him seductively.

"Mile, I know for a fact you're a virgin." It was a statement that happened to be true. "I'm not letting you lose it to me."

"& how would you know?" I looked at him.

"Miley," He looked at me.

"Nick, I'm asking you. How would you know?"

He sighed and looked at me. "You're 15. I was hoping you we're a virgin. You are aren't you?"

I Sighed. "What if I want to lose it to you?" I asked. "Would you let me?"

He looked at me. "I don't care if you want me to, not going to happen."

I frowned and started to crawl across the seat. "Please?"

He looked at me. "No."

I began to whisper naughty things into his ear and started kissing his neck. "Please?"

He began to feel something; he knew his body wanted to give in.

I began sucking on his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. I sat on his lap, a leg on either side, and then I tore off his shirt and kissed his chest. "Please?"

"No—No," He manage to stutter out. He said 'No' but he was making no effort to stop me.

"Would you do the honors?" I said as I pointed to my shirt. "It's really hot in here." I said seductively. "& you have your shirt off." I smiled He was giving in.

"Miley," he shut his eyes. "Please. You're making this really hard to say 'No'." I then started kissing his neck again.

"Please?" I whispered again and again onto his neck.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "No one has to know?"

I smiled. I won. "No one has to know."

He then pushed me to the side so I was lying on the seat. [Remember they are in a truck] he was on top of me, though I couldn't feel any of his weight. He started kissing my neck, and began unbuttoning my shirt. After my shirt was off he kissed me everywhere, then he began sucking on my breasts. That was the best feeling, he looked up at me every once in a while to make sure what he was doing was okay, and it was. He then started moving down and unbuttoning my pants, that's when I stopped him.

"Something wrong?" He looked up at me.

"You pleased me. Now I want to please you." I smiled and he knew what I was talking about. He sat up and I started unbuttoning his pants when it popped up. He was happy, very happy if you get what I mean. I ripped the pants and underwear off and looked up at him. "You'll tell me if I'm doing it wrong, right?"

He laughed and smiled. "Yes, though I can't see you doing anything wrong."

I smiled and started rubbing on him, this was the first time I've seen a fully erect penis, let alone touch one. I mean, I've seen one before, Jimmy Moon showed the whole school his at Graduation. It was warm, soft and big most of all. I began going up and down, up and down. The moans he was letting out told me I was doing something right. I started going faster and faster, then he said something, I couldn't understand it but then he started to moan louder. I knew what was coming and I was happy that I could make it happen, I felt in control & that felt good. Then it happened, white goo went everywhere, mostly on my hand but some on Nick's stomach. I fought the instinct to move I hand. When he was done with his orgasm, I looked up at him and smiled. He was sweaty and out of breath.

I started kissing his thighs, his knees then I started sucking on his penis. It tasted kind of good, like sweet, salty, not like how I would have imagined it would. As I bobbed my head up and down eyeing him every couple of seconds he began moaning louder and louder, he then orgasmed again, this time in my mouth, I manage to drink it all, sucking every last drop from him. I took my mouth off and started kissing up his stomach and up to his neck, sucking on his neck now.

He smiled and said, "Now I get to please you," I nodded and layed down on the seat of the truck. He started at my neck, kissing every part of my body on his way down, he stopped sucking on my nipples for a while, then continued on unbuttoning my pants and throwing them to the side. He then took off my underwear and began rubbing me, I started moaning instantly, he started rubbing me faster, and then he stuck his finger in me, moving it around and around, then he put another finger in me and I began getting wet.

That's when he started tonguing me, licking me everywhere , it felt so good, I began screaming and moaning, then he took his fingers out and stuck his tongue in, he made me feel so good. The he stopped and stood up a little, He whispered to me silently, "This is going to hurt a little at first.." then he stuck his big cock into me, it hurt, it did at first, then the pain went away and it turned into pure bliss. He started slow and deep, then when he knew I wasn't in pain anymore he began to gain speed, I was screaming and moaning as was he. After about 3 minutes I orgasmed, it was the first time and it was amazing. He pulled out and started to kiss me, again everywhere, and then he stopped and looked at me.  
"Did I hurt you?" he was concerned.

"No, no." I looked at him, I was in pain, but it was good pain.

"You're lying." He looked away & sat up correctly. "I knew this was a bad idea."

I sat up quickly and started kissing his shoulder. "I'm not lying, you didn't hurt me."

"Miley, I'm always going to want more. I'm a guy; you have to tell me when to stop." He looked at me. "You have to."

I laughed. "Okay," I started to suck on his neck. "Nicky?"

"What?" He looked at me.

"Did you enjoy it? Do you wish you hadn't have done it?" I looked at him.

"Miley, do you think I didn't enjoy it?" He smiled and kissed me deeply. "Miley that was wonderful."

I smiled. "Just incase you're wondering, that was the best time of my life." He laughed.

"Well if I do say so myself, that was the best blowjob I have ever gotten." I hit him, and laughed.

"I don't know whether to be happy or creeped out." I laughed again.

"Uhm, I'd say both." Then he laughed along with me.

I fell asleep in his arms that night.

Chapter Two—"Why hang on? He Left you."

I woke up in my bed, I could have sworn I'd fallen asleep in Nick's truck. I rolled over and felt piece of paper. I sat up and looked at the piece of paper. It was a note.

_Miley,_

_I'm leaving earlier than expected. I was never good at goodbyes. I'll understand if you hate me, but I thought this would be easyier. I love you Miley, Please, wait for me._

_Nicholas J. Moroson._

As soon as I finished the letter I read it 2o more times, hoping the words would change. When I pulled myself together I got on some clothes and grabed the keys to my father's truck and drove over to the Morosion's summer home, the gates we're locked. He left me.

I drove to Demi's house sobbing, I knocked on the door and Selena opened the door.

"Mile? You okay?" She looked more concerned that she and Demi couldn't hang out than about me.

"Where's Demi?" I asked.

"Demi! Miley's at the door" She yelled. Demi came running to the door.

"Oh, Miley, I told you he was bad news." As she was talking I handed her the note. Selena and her read it and looked back up at me.

"Mile, He said he 'loves you' and 'to wait for him' he's coming back." Selena said she now knew the level of this break up. It wasn't a code 1. It was like code 100000000000. Demi led me into her house.

"Hun, He loves you." Demi said.

"I know, but…" I couldn't finish.

"He's going back to New York right?" she said. "He can visit weekends."

"He's not in New York." Demi looked confused.

"Then where is he?" She wanted to know.

"Chicago." She sighed.

"Okay, you got to stop with the one word answers." She sighed. "Why is he in Chicago?"

Tears started falling. "He's going to college."

Selena spit her water out. "College!? How old is this guy?"

I looked down. "Selena, we can't hang out today. I think you should leave."

Selena got up and left.

"Mile, How old is he?" She sighed.

"Too old." I said. That was all she was going to get out of me.

She looked worried. "What is 'Too old'?" She sat next to me.

"He's 18." She looked at me wide eyed.

"Did you guys?" I couldn't tell her what I had done. Her dad was the Pastor.

"No, no. I'm a virgin." I lied. I've never been a good liar I couldn't believe she bought it.

"Good." She laughed a sigh of relief.

I fake smiled. "I miss him so much already." She looked at me.

"Mile, Move one. He left you." She pointed out the obvious thing to do.

The Next Summer;

"Don't be a freak!" I laughed and grabbed Cody's graduation cap and put it on correctly.

"What? I want my cap crooked." I laughed again.

"Demi, You're Boyfriend's being weird." She walked in.

"Yeah, I know." She laughed & hugged him. "Just wait Mile, one more year and we're out of this stupid joint." She laughed.

"Yeah, one more year and we're off to college." I smiled. I hated that word. College means leaving, not coming back, starting and new life and forgetting your old one. Well that's what college means to me anyway.

"Cody, it's going to be hell not seeing your face here anymore." She used a childish voice. Then they kissed.

That's when I left the room, Demi & Selena we're now closer than Demi and I had ever been, half because I don't talk or laugh much anymore and the other half because Nick took part of me away with him. Though it's been a year, I'm still not over him. Whenever anybody says's 'Nick' or 'that old side road' I flinch, those simple words bring back memories.

Later that night after the graduation and the parties that fallowed I went to bed.

At exactly 12:30 I was awakened by someone throwing rocks at my widow, I let my imagination go wild. I've been dreaming of this day for the past year. He's finally come back for me.

Chapter Three- "What? Why aren't you happy to see me?"

I ran over to the window only to find Demi and Cody throwing rocks. I opened the window. "Guys! It's late, what do you want?"

Demi smiled. "We have a surprise!"

"Hurry up!" Cody yelled.

I ran so fast down the stairs I almost fell, I don't know why but I still kept hope that Nick was my surprise. I mean, why would they come at exactly 12:30? I opened the door and saw Cody and Demi standing there. "What is it?" I was out of breath.

"Why'd you run?" Demi asked.

"I was excited. Now what is it?" I was eager.

Demi started laughing. "We only said that to get out here faster."

My smile faded. "Oh," I looked down.

Demi was confused. "What did you think I was?" Then she got it. "Nick? Really!?"

Cody was the one confused now. "Who's Nick?"

I was on the verge of tears. "Don't say his name!"

"Mile, I thought you we're over him?" She sat on the porch. I followed her down and sat next to her.

"You thought wrong."

"Why can't you just move on?" She was concerned, but she didn't understand why I couldn't just give up hope on Nick.

"Demi, we did 'it'." I said as the tears started falling down. "He was my first, that's why I won't let go, I can't."

Demi was a little annoyed that I didn't tell her about the whole sex thing. "You had sex with him?!" she calmed down with her next sentence. "That's Statutory rape , Miley he could go to jail cause of that."

"I know, we talked about it." I sighed.

"Before or after you guys had sex?"

I stood up. "Why do you care?"

Demi stood up next to me. "You know what, now I don't." She walked to Cody's car and got in.

"I'm sorry," Cody said as he got in his car and drove off.

I sat on that porch for hours and watched the sun rise. I kept thinking of what could have been. I got in my car and drove into town. I was sitting on a bench eating some ice cream watching the light signal go from green to yellow to red. Over and over again. Then a man with a small mustache sat next to me. I was a little creeped out. I moved over a little so I wasn't touching him. Then he looked at me. "You don't recognize me do you?"

I turned to him and looked at him with a creep out look on my face. "Excuse me?"

He looked at me again. "Does my voice ring a bell?"

His voice did sound very familiar. "Oh, my god." I dropped my ice cream cone and put my hands to my mouth; tears started to pour down. "Nick?"

He smiled and tried to hug me.

I stood up from the bench and slapped him. "How dare you come back here!?"

He looked confused and stood up. "What? Why aren't you happy to see me?"

"Why aren't I happy to see you!?" I was so mad, but yet so happy.

"Yes, I believe those we're my words." He chuckled.

"You left me a fucking note!?" I started hitting him; then arms we're pulling me back.

"Mile, calm down!" Demi was yelling at me, that was nothing new.

"Who the hell are you!?" Cody started yelling as he was rubbing my back.

"I'm Nick." He said in a casual tone.

Demi let go of me then. "You fucking ass hole!" Then Demi went after him. "Was she a fucking booty call or something!? A hump 'n dump!?"

I looked up at Nick, he changed. He looked like a man, not my boy that I loved and cared about. With that 'thing' growing on his face, he looked like someone else. Someone I don't know. I pulled Demi's arms back and held her back. "Dem, he's so not worth your energy, I got it covered. You guys can go."

"You Sure?" I nodded and they started walking away.

"Do you promise not to hit me again? That hurt." He tried to make a joke. I wasn't in the mood.

"Nick, Why'd you come back?" I sighed and sat back down.

"Because I love you, I thought I made that clear." He sat next to me.

I looked down. "Nick, I don't want another broken heart. I don't want you here unless you're going to stay."

He lifted up my chin. "Mile," he paused. "It's complicated."

"Complicated? Complicated?" I looked at him.

"I'm 19. You're 16. It's still wrong." He looked away.

"Is that what you came back to say? Because I'm not buying it." I moved his hand from my face.

He looked at me with sad eyes. "Miley, I love you & I always will. Please, know that."

I smiled. "I never forgot." I looked down. "Nick, if you're not back so we can be together, why are you here?"

He picked my chin up. "I wanted to see you." I looked down and tears started falling. "I know it's not what you wanted, But being friend's is better than being nothing at all, right?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess." I looked up at him and he wiped my tears away.

"Hey, cheer up." He smiled that smile that takes my breath away.

"Nick, before we hang out. You have to shave that nasty ass beard." I smiled at him.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll get right on that. See you later tonight at the carnival" and started to walk away.

"Wait," I said and walked to him. I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Nick."

**10 Reviews To Continue The Story :]**


End file.
